1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the boot process, the computer will load in many option ROM codes such as redundant array of independent disks (RAID), management engine (ME) or local area network (LAN). Each option ROM programming code has a corresponding hot key. The user must key in the corresponding hot key if the user would like to change the firmware setting.
As the efficiency of the computer keeps improving, the computer boot time gets shorter and shorter, and may even become too short for the user to press a hot key to change the firmware setting. In addition, after the computer enters the operating system, the operating system and the application program may ask the user to input login data such as account or password. The above process is very inconvenient to the user in terms of operation.